


Will You Be My Hallowking?

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pining, Scary Movies, Thiam, soft, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: The pack has a huge Halloween bash planned, and Theo's actually invited. But instead he turns them down for secret plans of his own.





	Will You Be My Hallowking?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



‘No thanks, I have better plans.’ Theo said.

‘You have better plans than actually hanging out with the pack. On Halloween.’ Mason frowned.

‘Babysitting a bunch of puppies dipping their noses in wolf’s bane-laced booze for the first time is not my idea of a fun night. No. Offence.’ Theo poked Mason in the chest. Behind him Corey blinked rapidly. Brett snorted and ducked behind Nolan as the teen’s eyes darted from werewolf to chimera—you never knew when a fist was going to fly.

‘I know what this is.’ Liam said with a smug expression. ‘You still feel like you don’t fit in. It’s been a year, dude! We know you’re not a bad guy.’

‘Just an asshole.’ Mason muttered, knowing full well every supernatural could still hear him.

Theo’s lips pulled back in a mock sneer at the human before rolling his eyes.

‘No,’ Theo said, pushing Liam out of his way and heading towards his truck, ‘It’s because I have actual better plans for tonight. Okay? So, go enjoy your crazy… whatever it is. I’m sure I’ll hear all about Liam throwing up into a potted plant tomorrow and it’ll just make my day.’

The chimera winked before slamming his door and driving off.

‘What a prick!’ Mason yelled. He turned to Liam.

‘Why do you even like that guy?’

‘What? Me? I don’t like him!’ Liam said.

‘You’re blushing, hot stuff.’ Brett smirked.

‘That’s just because of the temperature.’

‘Then why isn’t little Nolan blushing, too?’ Brett poked the teenager in the ribs. Nolan swatted him away.

‘You guys are dicks.’ Liam mumbled.

‘C’mon,’ Mason grabbed Corey and Liam and dragged them towards the car, ‘Let’s go drown your werewolf crush vibes with booze.’

Liam sighed and followed Mason—they still had to drive half way across the city to get to Brett and Lori’s place. There was no way he was going to put up with their teasing the entire time. He’d take his own car. And Theo… well, the chimera could keep his stupid secrets.

###

Theo glared at his enemy from several feet away. There was no way he was going to lose. No way he could lose. He’d ducked out on the pack to accomplish his goal, and even though there was nothing he wanted more than to be included in pack activities—this came first. It was, after all, technically tradition.

Theo’s eyes darted to the last jumbo box of Halloween chocolate bars in the store. The old lady across from him was closer to it, and she saw him clock it when he walked past, filling his cart with junk. She looked like she was sure of her victory. As if she was already walking out of the store with the box of chocolate bars under her arm. Maybe she was thinking to play the pity card and Theo would back off. Except he had no such intention.

He moved so fast he snatched the box and went around the corner before the old lady could blink. Theo smirked to himself and dropped it into his cart. He had it all now. Everything he needed. As he coasted down the aisle he caught a familiar scent, and before he could turn around Melissa McCall spotted him.

‘Theo?’ He cringed when he heard her call his name.

‘What are you doing here?’ She put the box of wheat crackers she was examining back on the shelf.

‘Nothing.’

‘I thought you guys,’ She leaned in with a conspiratorial look only parents could make ‘ you and “the pack”, were off having a party at Brett’s place.’

‘Not me.’ He said.

‘That’s not right—I know for sure Scott told the others to invite you. One sec.’ She opened her phone.

‘Wait! I just… I’m getting snacks.’ Theo smiled. Or tried to smile. His brain was trying to grasp the situation and failing. Melissa gave him a strange look then glanced in his cart. Chocolate bars, chips, cola, candies. 

‘I wish I hard your dental plan.’ She snorted.

‘I don’t have a… I’m a chimera.’ He frowned.

‘It was a joke, Theo.’

‘Of course it was.’

‘Okay.’

‘Well, got to go!’

‘Have fun at the party. And keep an eye on Liam.’ She waved and went back to inspecting the crackers.

‘Okay.’ Theo marched to the cashier. The last thing he needed was Scott’s mom telling everyone what he was doing. Why did they all have to be so nosey all of the time? Sure, he had hatched a diabolical plan to take over and maybe murder one or two of them. But that was in the past. Or at least that’s what they said now that it had been almost a year since they drove Monroe into hiding. Yet still, they always wanted to know where he was going and what he was doing and if they could come. Especially Liam. It was hard to keep a safe distance from the beta when he seemed to pop up everywhere. Well, Theo was technically living at his house. But still.

As Theo paid for his groceries he got a feeling someone was looking at him. He glanced up and saw the old lady who thought she had claim to the last box of chocolate bars. She had two boxes and shot him a smug grin. Theo snorted. She must have called a cashier and played the poor old lady card. Still—he had one box and that was all he needed. Hopefully. Looking at everything he bought Theo frowned. Maybe he should go back and get more.

###

It was time. Twilight was just around the corner and the streets were fill with the undead.

And princesses. And vampires. Mermaids. Pirates. Demons. Mummies. Even a few werewolves. Except they were tiny. Even smaller than Liam, Theo mused as he watched parents guide their small tots door-to-door for treats. 

With Liam’s parents working and Liam away at the party, Theo could relax and enjoy Halloween the way he used to before. With Tara. Except Theo was too old to dress up anymore, so it made sense he’d give out candy. But not any candy—the best candy. Full bars, lots of chips, handfuls of brand name sugar and cans of cola to watch it down. No apples. Everyone hated apples.

He had felt guilty about all the sugar, so he prepared a selection of sugar-free treats too. Since some kids couldn’t have sugar. As Theo lined up his selection of Halloween movies and made some popcorn in-between tending to the door, it was the most relaxed he’d felt in a year. Looking at the costumes and seeing the look on the kids faces when he handed out treats made him smile. In fact, he didn’t even think about it. It came naturally. Like when Liam did something goofy. But he wasn’t thinking about that. Besides, the beta would be fine without him for one night. It had only been a couple of hours but he had no doubt the entire pack was completely hammered. Not his problem.

Theo turned down the volume on his movie and peeked out the window—a group of kids were heading right to the door. Older. Maybe twelve or so. He grabbed the bowl of candy and waited. Up until now he’d mostly gotten little kids with parents, and though he loved the idea of getting into the Halloween spirit and giving them a little scare, he saved his best idea for the older kids.

The knock came three times. Then the door bell. Theo relaxed and let his fangs emerge—shifting as far as he could without it looking too real. Which mostly meant keeping his eyes their normal shade. He opened the door slowly, hearing the resounding “trick or treat” from the five kids at the door. When it was fully open he gave a muffled growl. All of the kids froze on the spot. Theo caught the scent of fear bordering on terror. He laughed and held out the bowl of candy to dispel any worry he’d caused. The second he started doling out treats the fear dissipated into excitement. It was strange how close the two scents were.

After they left Theo saw the kids talking to another group—showing off the haul they got from Theo. Several kids zeroed in on the door and headed over. Theo beamed then shook it off. He needed to stay in character.

An hour later he got a more timid knock. He peeked out the window to see a ten year old boy dressed as a Disney princess. A protective mother hovering nearby. He opened the door.

‘Trick or treat.’ The kid mumbled.

‘Hmmmm,’ Theo smiled, ‘that’s a hard choice. I do have all these treats… but I haven’t been tricked yet.’

The kid looked away and blushed. Theo caught the mother’s eye and gave her a wink. She visibly relaxed.

‘What tricks do you got up your sleeve?’ Theo asked. The boy pulled out a wand.

‘I can… turn you back into a real boy!’ He said with a smile. Theo grinned and bent down. The kid bopped him on the head gently with the wand and Theo turned to the door—making like he was taking fake teeth out quick and letting the shift fade. When he turned back he looked normal.

‘It worked!’ Theo smiled. The boy giggled and Theo gave out an extra helping of candy. He caught the kid looking at his claws. Oops.

‘Guess it didn’t work on my hands.’ Theo said.

‘Thanks ok.’ The boy said, holding up a hand to display sparking nail polish. ‘Mine are different too.’

Theo smiled and nodded. The boy ran to his mom, who gave Theo a warm smiled before walking down the street. When Theo turned back to the next trick-or-treater he came face-to-face with Liam.

‘Hi.’ Liam mumbled.

‘Hey.’ Theo blinked. His mind raced. No one was supposed to know. No one was supposed to see him like this.

‘I thought you were at the party?’ Theo cleared his throat.

‘I kinda forgot my wallet.’ Liam said.

‘Oh.’

‘And I came back for it.’

‘Okay.’

‘So… when you said you had better plans—‘

‘Just get inside!’ Theo hissed and pulled the beta across the threshold into the house. It was bad enough Liam saw him. He didn’t need to ruin the mood by talking about it on the steps and scaring away any of the kids.

‘Is that… are you watching “Hocus Pocus”?’ Liam glanced at the TV. Before Theo could answer the doorbell rang.

Theo did a partial shift and looked in the candy bowl—empty.

‘Pass me that.’ He waved at the bag of candy. Liam blinked.

‘Your fangs are showing.’ The beta panicked. Theo rolled his eyes and grabbed the candy, reaching for the door.

‘Theo! Wait—‘

‘Trick or treat!’ The kids chorused. Theo gave a little growl and handed out the candy, making them laugh nervously before bolting down the walkway to continue their journey.

‘What just happened?’ Liam asked as Theo closed the door.

‘Liam I swear—if you tell anyone about this…’

‘This was your big plan? This?!’ Liam glanced around at the many bowls of candy Theo prepared to give out. The scary movies. The popcorn. A smile slowly spread across the beta’s face.

‘So I didn’t want to get shit-faced on Halloween. Whatever.’ Theo said with a frown. Liam continued to beam.

‘What? Why do you look like that?’ The chimera asked.

‘Everyone else said you were… that you had a date.’ Liam said.

‘Me? What? Who.’ Theo flat out demanded.

‘The girl at the cafe. The barista that you flirt with.’

‘Liam, I flirt with her to get free lattes. Hell, I flirt with Stiles. I mean I only do it to piss him off, but the point is I flirt with everyone.’

‘You don’t flirt with me.’ Liam said.

‘You’re… different.’ Theo mumbled. The door bell rang. He grabbed the candy and didn’t think—giving the kids a minor scare and handing out candy before turning back to Liam.

‘So this is it? Scaring kids and handing out candy?’ Liam asked.

‘And watching “Halloween”, “Friday The Thirteenth”, and a hundred other scary movies.’ Theo said. ‘And popcorn.’

‘No drinking. No party.’

‘Sorry if it’s too low key for you, "American werewolf in my business".’ Theo rolled his eyes.

‘It’s not!’ Liam said suddenly, startling himself. 

‘I mean, it’s cool.’ 

Theo narrowed his eyes. He was interrupted by a group of teenagers in half-assed costumes.

‘Fork over the candy, dude.’ The tallest one smirked. Theo looked back at Liam as a wicked grin spread across his face. The beta shook his head but it was too late. Theo turned and roared, fangs and fur and everything on display. The teenagers shrieked and bolted. Except one. She looked up at him with huge eyes and a wide smile.

‘That. Was. Awesome!’ She smiled so wide Theo thought he could spot fillings.

‘Here.’ He shoved the bowl forward into her hands. ‘Sorry for scaring your friends.’

‘Dude.’ She looked at the heap of candy in her arms, ‘You’re definitely forgiven. Thanks! Happy Halloween!’

Theo watched her disappear around the corner. It was getting dark now. There’d probably be a few more stragglers and maybe some teenagers. Theo would be sure to give them all something—it sucked when adults did the whole “too old to dress up” speech. Screw that. Double candy for anyone else that came the rest of the night. Besides, any leftovers were sure to go directly to Liam and the last thing Theo needed was a hyper, angry, adorable beta on his hands. Scratch the last one. Liam wasn’t adorable. He was just short. That’s all.

When Theo turned to usher the teenager out of the house he was annoyed to see Liam sitting on the couch, eating his popcorn.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Man, I haven’t seen this in years.’ Liam said. Theo was about to make a snide remark to shake Liam loose so he could have the house to himself again, but then the beta laughed at something on the screen. A bit too loud. And goofy. And for some reason Theo couldn’t identify he sank down on the couch beside Liam and watched the movie. The beta handed him the popcorn without looking away from the screen and Theo quietly ate—desperately aware that his quiet night alone had become a quiet night together. With someone. With Liam. Who definitely wasn’t cute. Or adorable. Or hot. Or anything but annoying. And kind. And maybe a little bit pretty.

Theo leaped up when the doorbell rang. Glad to have an excuse to move away from the beta before his heart raced too fast to hide. He gave out the candy, barely aware of the kids in front of him before heading back to the couch. As he took his seat, Liam moved closer. Resting against him. Elbows touching. Hips. Knees. Feet. All making contact. Theo tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

‘Aren’t you going back to the party?’ Theo asked.

‘Huh?’ Liam dragged his gaze away from the TV.

‘The party.’ Theo said.

‘Oh. Yeah, sure. In a minute. I just wanna see this part.’ Liam said.

At first Theo was annoyed “this part” lasted the entire film. But by the time it ended and Liam got up to leave the chimera tossed a DVD at him.

‘Ow!’ Liam said. ‘What was that for?’

‘If you’re gonna stay put in the next film.’ Theo didn’t wait to see what Liam did. He went to the kitchen and started making the hot chocolate he’d set out a few hours ago. He grabbed a second mug, knowing that Liam would complain if he didn’t get one, too.

When he came back Liam was sitting on the couch and hugging a pillow. He glanced over and patted the empty cushion beside him. Theo took his seat and set the hot chocolate on the coffee table as the film started.

‘This isn’t “Child’s Play”.’ Theo said.

‘It’s “Nightmare on Elm Street 2”. I hate that evil doll film.’ Liam said. Theo settled in. The warmth coming off the beta was distracting. Why had Liam switched films? Theo liked the campy horror film the beta picked out, but it was the film with the most homoerotic undertones he’d put into a pile. Did Liam know that? Was he trying to say something? 

Liam made a noise as he nearly choked on a piece of popcorn. No. No, probably not.

As the film continued Theo could hear Liam’s phone vibrating in his pocket as he no doubt got dozens of texts from the pack. Except Liam ignored them. At least for an hour until he pulled the phone out, set it to silent and placed it on the coffee table. Theo shook it off and watched the film. Liam’s heart raced a few times at the scary parts. But Theo remembered all the scares from when Tara let him watch it as a kid. Though looking back it gave both of them nightmares. At one point near the end, Liam grabbed his hand for a second—eyes still stuck to the screen. And Theo felt his own heart race. When the moment ended Liam relaxed his grip, but kept his hand over Theo’s.

As the credits started to roll Liam leaped off the couch.

‘Gotta pee!’ He disappeared around the corner, then came back a second later.

‘Oh! Put on “The Curse 2: The Bite”! It looks scary.’ Liam pointed to the DVD. Theo snorted as the beta ran off. As he worked through the opening menu and got the film ready to play he glanced down at Liam’s phone. Snooping was bad. Very bad. But still…

Theo picked up the phone and glanced at the screen—dozens of messages from the pack that made no sense. Which did make sense. Because they were all super drunk. Theo rolled his eyes and went through them until he saw an earlier one from Mason that must have been in response to Liam telling him he bailed.

_—Used to being 2nd fiddle to ur crush by now dude. Hope u at least get a spooky kiss! ;)_

Theo carefully set the phone down and stared off into space. Liam had a crush on him. Liam wanted to kiss him. Probably. Maybe. Did he want to kiss Liam? Hell yes. And the rest of the pack knew all this? Well, Mason at least. So yes, the rest of the pack probably knew. Was this a date then?

‘Back!’ Liam leapt over the coffee table and crashed into the soft couch cushions. Theo shot him an annoyed glare that quickly melted—Liam’s hair was messy from the jump. And his face was slightly flushed, and there was still a hint of scruff on his jaw line that he could never seem to fully get rid of. Liam’s mischievous smirk faded into one of worry.

‘What? Do I look dumb?’

‘Yes.’ Theo grunted and turned the film on. Liam frowned and folded his arms, but he still leaned into Theo’s side. The chimera endured the contact and tried to focus on the crazy plot of film.

‘So he got bit by a radioactive snake?’ Liam asked.

‘Yes.’

‘Like spiderman.’

‘No.’ Theo sighed.

‘Okay, but does he get powers or something?’ Liam asked.

‘No, Liam. Just watch the film.’ Theo was getting annoyed at all of the sudden questions. He could tell Liam was bursting with energy suddenly.

‘It’s kind of scary.’

‘That’s the point.’

‘I mean like, really scary. I don’t like snakes. They’re just long tails with sharp heads. No legs. What’s with that?’

‘Liam. I swear if you ask one more question—‘

‘Why don’t you flirt with me?’

‘What?’ Theo blinked.

‘I mean, you used to. A lot. Like, all the time. And then you stopped. But you still flirt with Brett. And Nolan. Which makes Brett super jealous by the way. But you don’t flirt with me.’ Liam frowned.

‘Liam, I—‘

‘You flirt with Stiles, even!’ Liam said, turned to face the chimera. ‘Do you hate me? I know we have past history stuff… times. But… I thought maybe you liked me.’

‘I don’t…’ Theo felt the words die on his lips. The look on Liam’s face was too much to bear—like he was bracing for something painful. A look Theo hadn’t seen since they’d called a truce and ended the random physical violence. Which was also around the time he’d stopped flirting with the beta.

‘I don’t flirt with you _because_ I like you.’ Theo said. Liam’s face screwed up in thought.

‘Do you realized how messed up that sounds?’

‘It’s true!’ Theo winced as his voice broke. Something that hadn’t happened in six years. He cleared his throat.

‘It’s like, I know all the things to do and say to get people to do stuff. Or shake them up. And with you… I dunno. It stopped feeling good.’

‘Gee, thanks.’ Liam said.

‘No. I mean, it felt like I was doing something bad. Like, I was making you be angry. And maybe feel stuff you didn’t want to.’ Theo watched the TV as he spoke. He wasn’t ready for Liam to grab his face and turn it so they were eye-to-eye. 

Theo opened his mouth.

‘Shut up.’ Liam said. Blue eyes boring into the chimera with an intensity that only Liam had. Theo felt the urge to move away, to hide.

‘What are you doing?’ Theo asked, trying to move back, but Liam’s grip was tight.

‘Say it again.’

‘What?’

‘That you like me.’

‘I never said that.’

‘You totally did.’

‘It was an accident then.’

‘You like me.’ Liam smiled.

‘So what? It doesn’t mean anything.’

Before Theo could make the finer points of his argument Liam kissed him. It was misaligned and fumbled, but then the beta regrouped and leaned into him. A soft touch. A smooth motion that ended with a gentle hand behind Theo’s neck. Another kiss. Then a quick peck on the lips as Liam settled in beside him, pulling the blanket over them.

Theo knew that he should take his hand back from the werewolf’s lap where Liam was gently stroking his thumb. He knew he should push Liam away and stalk off. Be independent. A lone wolf. A survivor. But when his brain went to issue the command all the could think of was how soft Liam’s lips were. The feel of his scratchy stubble on his chin. The goofy, uncoordinated attempt at a seductive kiss. And the yet unspoken words to come. And it was nice, being with Liam. Being close. Nice enough that the chimera decided to finish watching the movie. And maybe the next. And the one after that, until the dawn.


End file.
